User blog:Sombar1/GNR 12
Today is a day of sorrow, anger, pain, regret, and just overall dramatic emotional exclamation. Today brings more news. Last night, Elder Owyn Lyons of the Brotherhood of Steel, after serving as Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel of the Capital Wasteland and protector of the peoples of the Capital Wastes for some thirty odd years, passed away to the great beyond. Despite the rumors of him being assasinated, I have it on the upmost authority that he passed on due to a mixture of stress, old age, and a fever due to mole flu. He died at the age of eighty, making his life one of greatness, both in time and legacy, and he will be missed. While I speak, the Elder Lyons memorial is being constructed right outside the Citadel. I hope it will depict his brilliance properly. Let's hope it can. Let's have a moment of silence for our fallen hero... Thank you. Sarah Lyons, also known as Paladin Lyons and leader of the Lyons' Pride, will be stepping in as the Elder and head of the Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel, much to the dismay of Head Scribe Rothschild. However, I think that this isn't because of the relation between father and daughter. I think this is because the Lyons' Pride, along with the help of various assistants ranging from the Lone Wanderer to the Rivet Rangers, have successfully launched and won three wars, one against the Super Mutants, one against the Enclave, and one against the Talon Company and the Outcasts. Because of this, Sarah Lyons earned the right to call herself Elder, and so she is stepping in for her father immediately. Now, some are saying that because of the dramatic decrease of Super Mutants in the area, the Brotherhood will be packing their bags, headin' out into the further wastes in search of new technology and resources. Elder Sarah Lyons stated the she and the Brotherhood are trying to reconnect themselves with the Outcasts for one final run of tech-searching in the D.C. wastes, then they'll be moving on to another city determined by the Brotherhood home base back in California. This isn't too surprising. I always knew they'd be packing their bags. I just never thought it'd be this soon. However, Elder Lyons told me interviewer and in extent me that not all will be going. Head Scribe Rothschild is in debate over whether he will leave with them, or whether he will take over the role of Elder for a perminent base here in D.C., in order to gain any new tech, get Liberty Prime back in working order, and to maintain the Purifier. However, he is still deciding, and we may not get a decision for a bit o' time, so hold onto your radioactive horses, people, time for the next story. The Rivet State continues to surprise us. They made several declarations in the past few days, ranging from politics to laws. They are now using an electoral system, with a presidency and a council, both of which are elected by the people. The two share the power, although they haven't gone into specifics about it, and even if they did, would you really care? All we know is that President Harkness is obviously the first president, and he will serve a six year term, where he'll either be replaced or reelected. If he dies within this time, he will be replaced by another elected official. However, no constitution has been written as of yet, although a Declaration of Nationalism as well as a list of laws have been written and posted at the main area of every Rivet State city, where the people can see them. You afraid you're breaking the law? Check the board. Another declaration they had for us was te annexation of several other cities and areas into the Rivet State. This will include the entirety of D.C. and all the cities and towns within, the edges of the Potomac that run alongside D.C., Project Purity to an extent (although Brotherhood personel will be running it), and even the Canterbury Commons. Yes, everywhere that the Rivet State sees beneficial, they want their hands in it. Many people of the D.C. ruins are fleeing the area, afraid of hard Rivet State taxes and persecution. Underworld, along with many other smaller towns and cities of the D.C. ruins, have told the Rivet State and their Rangers to, and I quote, "Fuck off," in refusal of the annexation, saying that they will remain free of tyranny and oppression. And even though I'm in Rivet State territory and am now a legal citizen, I have to say, right on brothers! Fight the power. The Centerbury Commons are greatly upset by this annexation, and many are demanding that the Rivet State shrink their borders and stay within the proximity of D.C. However, a Rivet Ranger outpost, located just a little ways away from the Commons, threatens to invade in order to take the town. The Temple of the Union has agreed to be annexed as long as they can continue to house escaping slaves, and the Rivet State accepted the proposal, saying that slavery is illegal in the Rivet State and all escaped slaves are welcome. Meanwhile, the Vikings up north have begun to push into several other towns and cities outside the Capital Wasteland and in their outer most stretches, absorbing citizens and former raiders into their ranks. Their style is very powerful, not giving the enemy time to think. For the several towns that resisted, the Vikings would come with their full force, crushing the enemy in a massive drive forward, using brute force and power mostly obtained through years of being raiders. Along with their captured towns, the Vikings have around ten camps and settlements, as well as their cities of Lindisfarne and Birka. They are growing in strength and anger, ready to strike whenever and whoever they set their eyes on. At the same time as the growth of the Vikings, we see the growth of the Remnants and the Capitalists, who are both pushing into towns in and outside the Capital Wasteland and establishing new towns of their own. The Remnant Capital has been declared as Raven's Shadow and the Capitalist Capital is Tenpenny Tower, neither of which is unexpected. The Capitalists and Vikings are large and strong, but not nearly at the level of the Remnants, which are producing energy weaponry and modified power armor to arm their troops, which are rising into the hundreds. Most of the workers in Remnant territory are slaves, so the free men generally join the military. The Remnants are becoming the strongest fighting force in the Capital Wasteland, right alongside the Rivet Rangers. Due to heavy Rivet taxes, I am forced to take up more advertising. And because I am the most popular program in the area, I charge a pretty penny. Today's show was brought to you be the Megaton Bombas, the newest of gear for the best of people. Category:Blog posts